1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method, system and program product for mapping data fields between a data source and a data target. Specifically, the present invention provides a non-programmatic way to map data fields when the data source or the data target fail to adopt a flat data model.
2. Background Art
As the use of computer technology becomes more prevalent, application software is constantly being developed to help individuals and business to perform tasks more efficiently. One type of useful software is known as an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system, which helps a manufacturer or other business manage the important parts of its business, including product planning, parts purchasing, maintaining inventories, interacting with suppliers, providing customer service, and tracking orders. An ERP system can also include application modules for the finance and human resources aspects of a business. Typically, an ERP system receives data from a data source such as a relational database system. As known, a relational database is a collection of data items organized as a set of formally-described tables from which data can be accessed or reassembled in many different ways without having to reorganize the database tables. The standard user and application program interface to a relational database is the structured query language (SQL). To this extent, a relational database generally utilizes a flat data model. Specifically, the names or identifiers of data fields in a relational database are unique so that a particular field name will not occur multiple times.
A common task performed by a user is to communicate data (e.g., replicate, transfer, etc.) between the relational database (i.e., the data source) and the ERP system (i.e., the data target). When communicating data, not only must the user identify the data source and the data target, but the user must also identify the specific source data fields from which the data is drawn and the target data fields to which the data will be provided. Then, the user must map the identified source data fields to the target data fields so that the data will be communicated to the correct fields. Once the data fields are mapped, a tool generally known as an “enterprise integration tool” will facilitate the communication of the data between the data source and the data target.
Unfortunately, many ERP systems, such as SAP R/3, are not adapted to function like a relational database. For example, an EPR system's interfaces may not utilize SQL. Moreover, the ERP system might fail to utilize a flat data model. When failing to adopt a flat data model, a single field name can occur multiple times. Thus, when the user attempts to map the source data fields to the target data fields he/she may be presented with a target field name that appears multiple times. As such, the user may be unable ascertain which target data field should be mapped to a particular source data field.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for mapping data fields between a data source and a data target. Specifically, a connector tool is needed that accommodates data sources and/or data targets that fail to utilize a flat data model so that source data fields can be accurately mapped to target data fields.